


Let's Be More Than This

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rutting, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: It's the usual Sunday brunch at the Burrow before returning to Hogwarts. As Albus' best friend, Scorpius gets to attend and be a part of a big family for one afternoon. But Scorpius is in for a surprise when he learns the family believes there's a bit more to his relationship with Albus.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Let's Be More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #46 by ringelchen: Scorpius and Albus realise that everybody thinks they’re dating one Sunday at the Burrow… even though they are not… or are they????
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to F for giving it a look over and making sure it wasn't crap. Written for Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. I don't write these boys as often as I'd like, so it was really fun to come back to them. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Scorpius smiled softly to himself, Albus hand warm in his own, as they walked from the field where their Portkey had landed to the Burrow. James and Lily walked ahead of them with Mr. and Mrs. Potter bringing up the rear. Albus let their joined hands swing a little as they walked, which made Scorpius laugh and press in closer to his friend. 

It had become tradition to have a big family brunch at the Burrow just before going back to school. Scorpius had been invited along since second year, after he became Albus' best friend. Four years later and he still looked forward to it. Scorpius didn’t have a big family, and since his mum had died, it was just father and him most of the time. It was quite different to come to the Burrow and see all the siblings and cousins interacting. 

“I hope I don’t get sick this year,” Scorpius said with a small grin that Albus immediately matched. The previous year Scorpius had gotten a little too excited and gorged himself on Mrs. Weasley’s desserts. He’d ended up in bed with his head on Albus’ lap with Albus rubbing his tummy. 

“I’ll stop you if I think you’re overdoing it,” Albus promised, pressing a kiss to Scorpius’ temple. 

“Thanks!” 

When they entered the Burrow it was a flurry of activity. Some people were helping to set the table while others were filling glasses. Rose seemed to be playing keep-away with Hugo’s knitting needles. Scorpius found himself pressing in closer to Albus to make sure he didn’t get trampled. Albus dropped his hand in favor of slipping his arm around Scorpius' waist instead. 

“Food will be ready in twenty minutes!” Mrs. Weasley called out from the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was already sitting down at the table reading the paper. “Oh hello, Harry dear.” 

“Nice to see you too, mum,” Albus’ mum quipped, sliding past to go and say hello to the family. 

“I was getting to that!” Mrs. Weasley said in return as she plated up the sausages. 

“Everything smells so good,” Scorpius murmured, tucking in closer against Albus. 

“You promised not to make yourself sick,” Albus reminded him, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Scor’s mouth. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I won’t!” 

Albus chuckled and led Scor out to the backyard. James had already managed to get himself onto a broom and was tossing the quaffle to Fred. Roxanne flew around them and tried to intercept it. Albus and Scorpius sat down together on the grass to watch, since neither of them had much of an interest in playing. Even with games that were meant to be fun, James and Roxanne tended to get a little too into it. Everyone cheered when Mr. and Mrs. Potter came outside to join in the game. Albus huffed indignantly and hid his face away in embarrassment. 

“It’s not that bad,” Scorpius said teasingly, letting his lips brush against Albus’ jawline. “They’re just having fun.” 

“Showing off is more like,” Albus grumbled against Scor’s neck, making Scorpius shiver slightly. 

“Come on,” Scorpius said, getting to his feet. He held his hand out and pulled Albus up as well. “Let’s see if your grandmother needs help in the kitchen. Then food will happen and the game will end.” 

“Fine.” 

The kitchen was much less crowded now that more people had gone outside. Albus started carrying things to the table while Scorpius helped Mrs. Weasley make the teas and coffees. Scorpius inhaled the smell of fresh coffee and felt it blossom through him like flowers on a vine. His house never had the warmth that the burrow had, and although he loved his home dearly, it was nice to come to a place so vastly different and still feel like he belonged there.

“Scorpius, darling, I can’t tell you how happy I am that Albus has found someone,” Mrs. Weasley said, giving Scorpius a pat on the shoulder. “We were all a little worried when you and Albus became friends, of course, because of your family. I’m so relieved to see it worked out! And now that two of you are dating! It really is just the sweetest thing to see you two together.” 

Scorpius had to grip the kitchen sink for fear that he might fall over. He blinked a few times at Mrs. Weasley, who just smiled at him in return; clearly unaware of the fact that Scorpius' entire world had just tilted. Scorpius’ eyes searched the room until he found Albus talking with his Uncle George. The two of them were laughing about something and Scorpius felt his body seize up in full on panic mode. Had Albus heard what his grandmother had said? Was he aware of what his family apparently thought about them? 

“I’m sorry, please excuse me,” Scorpius said quickly to Mrs. Weasley. He didn’t want to be rude but he also needed to go find Rose. Other than Albus, Rose was the person Scorpius was closest to and he knew that more than anyone she would tell him the truth. He found her in the back garden playing wizard chess with Hugo. “Rose!” 

“Hold on, I’m just about to win,” Rose said, concentrating on the game. She moved her rook over and grinned. “Checkmate!” 

“Bullocks,” Hugo groaned, dropping his face into his hands. 

“Great, can we talk now?” Scorpius asked impatiently, tugging on her sleeve until she finally stood. They walked together over to the little bench and sat down for some privacy. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Rose gave Scorpius an exasperated look. She had been on the receiving end of quite a few of his freak-outs, especially when it came to school. 

“Does your whole family think Al and I are dating?” Scorpius blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth and turning bright red. 

Rose snorted and shook her head. “Pretty much. I’m surprised you two haven’t noticed.” 

“How could I?” Scorpius asked, lowering his hand and clasping them together in his lap. “No one in your family treats me different from when Albus and I were just friends. I-I mean when they thought we were just friends.” 

Rose raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Scor, you and Al kiss on the mouth more than my parents do.” 

Scorpius gave a little squeak when he heard that. “It’s just innocent. Friends can kiss each other like that.” 

Rose’ eyebrow went even higher. “I don’t kiss any of my friends on the lips unless we’re playing some kind of game.”

Scorpius ducked his head down and felt a strange sort of embarrassment. He’d never thought that what he and Albus were doing was weird until that moment. He tried to think back of when things like kissing each other had started. He supposed it had been during fourth year when Albus would have bad dreams. He would come into Scorpius bed and wake him up with his bony limbs. Albus would end up sleeping half on top of Scorpius with his face buried away against Scor’s neck. But he’d always insist that he couldn’t fall asleep without a kiss good night. While Scorpius had known Albus had been mostly teasing, he’d still pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Al’s lips. 

Since then it had just sort of become a thing they did. They’d never really talked about why or what it meant. They’d been affectionate with each other pretty much from the beginning, ever since they got over their awkward hugging stage when they were eleven. Scorpius had never thought that it meant something more than them just being close as friends. Sure, Albus slept in Scorpius' bed more often than his own, unless he was having a strop, in which case Al would sleep in his own bed with the curtains drawn. 

“Do you think Al knows about it?” Scorpius asked, suddenly feeling nerves wash over him. He played with the hem of his shirt and tried not to think about this ruining everything. 

“Nope,” Rose answered as she gave Scorpius a light shove. He’s as oblivious as you are.” 

Scorpius let out a little sigh of relief and then threw his arms around Rose to give her a hug. “Thanks, you’re the best!” 

“I know.” 

Although Rose had managed to put his mind somewhat at ease, Scorpius couldn’t help thinking about the fact that everyone there thought they were a couple. If he didn’t touch Albus as much would they still think that? But then would Albus think that Scorpius was acting weird if he began to behave differently with his friend? 

Scorpius’ head was spinning by the time Mrs. Weasley called everyone in to eat. He sat down in between Albus and Rose, with Albus immediately taking his hand. Al laced their fingers together and shot Scor a lopsided grin. “Remember, no making yourself sick.” He leaned in as he said it, making Scorpius’ face turn a horrible shade of red. He looked around the table and felt like everyone was watching them. 

With his heart pounding, Scorpius took a piece of toast and tried to get himself to calm down. There were so many people crowded around the table that there was more than one conversation going on. Scorpius would have normally found it all fascinating and attempted to keep up with as many of the conversations as he could. Instead he found himself glancing over at Albus, watching him smile as he listened to his Uncle George talk about the newest things he was working on for the joke shop. 

Albus really was handsome, his dark hair slightly curly, with bright green eyes and a smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Albus caught him staring and laughed softly. He pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ temple and then went back to his food. 

“I – I’ll be right back,” Scorpius said, dropping Albus’ hand and running upstairs to the nearest bathroom. He slammed it shut and began to pace in the enclosed space. He really should have gone outside instead. He turned on the sink and splashed some cold water in his face but no matter how many times he did he was still bright red. 

“Scor!” Albus' voice came drifting from the other side of the door just before he knocked. “You can’t possibly be sick since you haven’t eaten anything yet.” 

“I’m not going to be sick!” Scorpius yelled, placing his arms around himself in a hug. The moment he said it he had to sit down on the edge of the tub because he thought he might be sick. 

Albus opened the door since in his haste Scorpius had forgotten to lock it. The moment he took in Scor sitting on the tub hugging himself, Al’s expression turned from worried to incredibly fond. He shut the door behind him and walked over to kneel in front of Scorpius. 

“What’s wrong, Scor?” he asked, placing his hands on Scor’s knees. 

Scorpius just shook his head in response. There was no possible way he could say it out loud. 

“Did someone say something to you?” Albus’ brow furrowed in concern with his hands tightening their grip of Scor. “Was it my dad?” 

“No, it’s nothing!” Scorpius said quickly. “I’m just being stupid.” 

“Since when do we keep secrets, Scor?” 

Scorpius exhaled loudly and dropped his head to hang between his shoulders. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Albus for very long. Albus was right; they didn’t keep secrets from one another, and certainly never something this big. “Your family thinks we’re dating,” Scorpius said all in a rush because it was the only way he could get the words out. 

“Oh.” Albus blinked a few times, clearly caught off guard by what Scorpius had just said. 

“I’m so sorry,” Scorpius said, his mouth still moving a mile a minute. “I don’t know where they got that idea from but your grandmother called me your boyfriend and then I confirmed it with Rose. They think we’re together and this must be so awkward for you. I can go home if you want. I can go back home so things won’t be so uncomfortable and you can explain everything to your family.” 

“Scor, stop!” Albus said, grabbing either side of Scorpius’ face to get him to focus. Albus always knew what to do when Scorpius was spiraling like this. _It’s just another reason why I love him so much,_ Scorpius thought and then immediately couldn’t believe he’d thought that. “Breathe, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Scorpius took a few hiccoughing breaths and then nodded when he felt a bit calmer. “I…I feel like I did.” 

“Well you didn’t,” Albus told him decisively. “Besides, it’s not exactly news. Everyone at school thinks we’re dating too.” 

Scorpius' eyes went wide. “They do?” 

Albus smirked. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard the rumors about us,” he said in amusement. “Everyone in our dormitory thinks we’re shagging on the regular. I think they’ve got a bit too much confidence in our silencing charms. Neither of us is very good at them.” 

“But – but if everyone thought that then you were ruining your chances to be with someone,“ Scorpius reasoned, starting to get worked up again. The more they talked the worse he felt. He couldn’t believe that all this time he had potentially been keeping Albus from being happy. 

“Why would I want someone else when I have you?” 

Scor’s eyes widened in surprise as Albus leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was nothing like the short, sweet pecks on the lips they’d done in the past. This was a proper kiss – lingering and laced with promise – one that made Scorpius heart flutter in his chest just to receive it. His eyes eventually slid closed as Albus continued to kiss him and Scorpius did what he could to kiss him back. 

They ended up on the floor of the bathroom, laughing together in between kisses, neither of them really knowing what they were doing, but enjoying it all the same. “Al – we – we – should get – back –“ Scorpius reminded him. “Your – family…” 

Scorpius trailed off as Albus found a sensitive part of his neck and began nibbling on it. Scorpius let out an unintentional moan and his hips pressed up searching for friction. “Oh, you can’t do something like that and expect me to go downstairs and behave myself,” Albus said gruffly. He pushed up Scorpius’ shirt, his fingers dancing across Scorpius’ skin, lower and lower, until they were deftly undoing his jeans. 

“Al – wait – I – “ Scorpius put his arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. Albus’ hand wrapped around Scorpius’ erection and began to stroke it slowly. “ _Oh_ this is a bad idea.” Even as he said it Scorpius was pressing into Albus’ hand greedily. It was like his body had taken control and overruled his mind. He just wanted Albus to keep touching him even if the idea of it made him nervous. 

“Scor, look at me, please,” Albus said in a voice so soft it made Scorpius want to break apart. He lowered his arm enough so that he could see Albus, who had moved so he was now looming over Scorpius, so close that it made Scorpius’ breath catch. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I don’t know,” Scorpius told him, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t know. Just keep touching me.” 

Albus quickly undid his own trousers and slipped his cock out from his pants. He then gently lowered himself down and captured Scorpius’ lips again. Albus began to cant his hips, his cock dragging against Scor’s and making him gasp from the sensations. He wrapped his legs around Albus and gripped his biceps as they moved against each other. 

“Please, please, please,” Scorpius begged, unsure what he was even asking for. It was too much and not enough. Albus was so solid above him, looking down at Scor with those big green eyes. “ _Ah! Ah!”_ Scorpius arched off the floor as he came all over his stomach. 

Albus took himself in hand and began to stroke. Scorpius wanted to offer to help but it felt like all his limbs had turned to jelly. Albus crashed their lips together again and moaned against Scorpius’ mouth as he came over his hand and Scorpius’ stomach. 

When he was finished, Albus rolled to the side and onto his back. Both boys lay on the floor of the bathroom panting. “I can’t believe we just did that,” Scorpius murmured, glancing down at the mix of their releases on his stomach. 

Albus pulled his wand out and did a quick cleaning charm over both of them. “Man, I love being able to do magic outside of school.” 

Scorpius sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He had no idea what would happen next because this wasn’t something that he and Albus did. They didn’t have sex in the bathroom while Al’s _entire_ family was downstairs. Scorpius was just about to start spiraling down a _what does this mean_ hole when Albus grabbed him and tugged him over. Scorpius sat in between Albus’ legs – back to chest – with Albus’ chin resting on his shoulder. 

“A-Al?” Scorpius said in complete bafflement, unsure what exactly they were doing. 

“Stop freaking out,” Albus said softly. He placed his hand on Scorpius cheek and turned his head so their lips could meet. Scorpius immediately felt himself relax against Al and the tension in his body eased the longer Albus held him. 

“What do we do now?” 

“Well, first thing we should probably do is go downstairs and have breakfast,” Albus said decisively. He pressed kisses along Scor’s jawline that made Scorpius do a happy little hum of contentment. “Then we should practice our silencing charms so my parents don’t know what we’re getting up to tonight.” Scorpius shivered in Al’s arms at the promise of more to come. 

Scorpius swallowed around the lump in his throat. “So does that mean we’re together the way your family thinks we are?” 

Albus laughed softly and nuzzled his face against Scor’s neck. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Scor?” 

“Well?” Scorpius was unable to say the actual words, but he thought his intention was clear. 

Albus tugged on Scor’s arm until Scorpius turned so they were face-to-face, Scorpius kneeling between Albus’ spread legs. Scorpius couldn’t quite meet Albus’ eyes but he did notice that Al was smiling. Somehow, waiting for Albus answer made Scorpius’ heart race more than anything that had happened that day. His hands were starting to sweat so he wiped them on his jeans and hoped Albus didn’t notice. 

Albus tilted his head to the side with a look of fond exasperation. It was like Albus knew exactly what insecurities were running through Scorpius’ head. Scor really couldn’t keep any secrets from him. “Did you really think I was going to say no?” he asked, chuckling softly. 

Scorpius blushed and tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. He wasn’t quite sure he pulled it off. “There was always a chance, Al. You might think we’re better off as friends.” 

Albus groaned and scooted forward in order to put his arms around Scorpius. “If I thought that I wouldn’t have pinned you to the ground of me Gran’s bathroom and done wicked things with you.” 

Scorpius squeaked and hid his face away in Al’s neck, partly in embarrassment and partly because he really liked being close to Albus. “I still can’t believe we did that.” 

“You better get used to it,” Albus murmured, pressing a kiss to Scor’s collarbone. “When we get back to school I want to do stuff like that all the time with my boyfriend.” 

Scorpius pulled back and was finally able to meet Albus’ gaze. “You don’t think it will ruin things, do you?” 

Albus slid his hand around the nape of Scor’s neck and used his grip to bring their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet and Scorpius buried his fingers into Albus’ hair in order to hold him as well. When Albus broke the kiss, both boys were smiling at each other. 

“Does anything feel ruined to you?” 

Scorpius shook his head before leaning in for another kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. Since becoming Albus’ friend, he had always had a certain level of happiness. It was nice having someone to rely on and turn to in times of trouble. Scorpius had always felt lucky to have Albus as his best friend. This just felt like something different, something better. 

“No,” Scorpius said, hugging Albus tightly. “I don’t think it’s ruined at all.” 

“Come on,” Albus said, easing Scorpius off of his lap and standing up. “I don’t want you to miss out on breakfast.” 

Scorpius stood as well, taking Albus’ hand in his own and leaning into him. “I wouldn’t mind,” he told Albus softly. 

Albus grinned and opened the bathroom door. “You’ve been talking about this breakfast for like a month.” 

He led Scorpius out of the bathroom and Scorpius stayed close to Albus as they went down the stairs. They stopped when they reached the bottom and Scorpius took the opportunity to kiss Al’s cheek. “I know, but this is better,” he assured Albus. 

They kept their hands clasped as they took their seats at the table. Some of the family members around the table shot them a look but no one said anything to them directly. Rose gave Scorpius a meaningful look and Scorpius bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too big. He knew he didn’t have much of a poker face, but he didn’t want to give too much away. If Rose knew everything that had happened upstairs then Scorpius was pretty sure he would die of shame.

When he looked at his plate, he noticed it was piled high with food. He began to eat with his unoccupied hand while he watched Albus make Scor’s tea just the way he liked. Albus’ plate was still empty and Scor was struck by what care Albus always took with him. He lifted the cup of tea to his lips and found it was absolutely perfect. It wasn’t too surprising that Albus knew exactly how Scor took his tea, over the past five years they’d had a lot of time to get to know absolutely everything about each other. 

But now their relationship was changing and that meant the opportunity to learn more about each other. Scorpius found himself excited by the idea that there was more to discover about his best friend. He wanted to know where Albus liked to be kissed, the parts of him that were the most sensitive, how he liked to be touched. It was like Scorpius was going to get to draw a map over Albus’ body and explore it all. He found he couldn’t wait. 

Albus must have noticed Scorpius getting lost in his own head because he gave his hand a squeeze. He glanced over and found Albus rolling his eyes in an exasperated way. “Eat,” he said, leaning in so only Scorpius could hear him. “You’ll need your energy for tonight.” 

Scorpius shivered before he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth quickly. He didn’t want to accidentally moan in front of his boyfriend’s entire family. Albus snorted in amusement next to him, as if he knew exactly what was going on. 

Scorpius turned to glare at him but Albus was smiling so brightly he couldn’t. Instead, he swallowed his piece of pancake and leaned in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he immediately ducked his head and blushed deep red. Now that they were together and not just friends, Scorpius was hyper aware of what they did in front of everyone. He wondered if Albus’ family even noticed a difference or if only Albus and Scoprius knew how much things had changed. Even if he couldn’t keep secrets from Albus, at least he had some secrets _with_ Albus. 

He managed to eat his fill of Mrs. Weasley’s cooking without going overboard. He sat back in his chair and exhaled slowly to try and settle his stomach. Scorpius was resolutely not going to get sick this year. After all, Albus and Scorpius had plans for later. 

And Scorpius wouldn’t miss them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
